


Perfection

by tikli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Boys Kissing, M/M, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikli/pseuds/tikli
Summary: "I'm not staring. I'm admiring. There's a difference."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Other(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic(let) I've ever published anywhere and the first I've ever completed. Don't be too harsh with me. And it's been ages since I actually wrote this.
> 
> Beta by CaveFelem

He looked at the boy standing in front of him. Slate grey eyes and high cheekbones were framed by platinum hair, which fell freely onto his shoulders. For the past ten minutes he had just admired the blond without a word. He knew the other boy wasn't as comfortable with the situation as he was, but he didn't want to think about it, not now.

"Beautiful", he whispered.

The blond looked at him and shook his head, a small sneer on his face.

"You really are hopeless", the boy said.

"Shh, let me look at you. So perfect..." 

"Could you please stop staring already?"

"I'm not staring. I'm admiring. There's a difference."

He stepped closer to the boy and lifted his hand to caress his cheek. The blond closed his eyes, eyelashes fluttering slightly. He moved his hand and trailed the other boy's lips with his finger. The blond licked his lips.

"Get on with it. We don't have much time." 

He knew the blond was right, so he leaned closer and kissed him. He had wanted to do that for so long... The first kiss wasn't as ravenous as the next one. He continued kissing the boy and after a while his lips wandered to the delicate neck. The boy moaned softly. When he finally stopped, they were both breathing quite heavily.

"You're so hot... so sexy..."

"You're sick and twisted, you do know that, don't you?" the blond asked with a smirk.

"Well, you agreed to do this, so you must be a bit perverse too", he answered, matching his smirk with the boy's. "I bet you're enjoying this too."

"Hmmm... Perhaps... Although I believe the reason why I'm enjoying myself isn't the same as yours."

There was a small moment of silence and then he continued kissing the boy. He didn't want to rush it, because he wanted to memorise everything. He wanted to explore every inch of that beautiful body, but he was also getting a bit obsessed with those soft lips and was in no hurry to abandon them.

"The hour is almost up, you know", the boy murmured.

"Yes, I know", he sighed. His hands travelled on the sleek body as he tried to make good use of the last moments. Curse those intoxicating kisses! He had used all the time they had. Worshipping those divine lips had been quite worth it, though.

"We have to do this again. Promise me we do this again," he almost begged the other boy.

"Well, Draco, if you behave yourself, I might consider it", the boy answered, his eyes slowly changing from grey to jade green while his hair had already shortened and turned black. "But I still don't get it... I mean, you must be the biggest narcissist I've ever met."


End file.
